


Kiss the girl

by isobel__smy



Series: Ohana means family [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Disney, Disney Songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had lived for quite a while, and therefore had established quite a few routines. For example, his morning routine- which included a shower, make up, and finding the perfect outfit- had taken decades to perfect, and there was his after-a-difficult-client routine, which may have included Netflix and theft from Cadbury’s. One of his favourite routines, however, was the one for every Friday.</p>
<p>- Where Magnus dances to Disney, and Alec catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the girl

Magnus had lived for quite a while, and therefore had established quite a few routines. For example, his morning routine- which included a shower, make up, and finding the perfect outfit- had taken decades to perfect, and there was his after-a-difficult-client routine, which may have included Netflix and theft from Cadbury’s. One of his favourite routines, however, was the one for every Friday.

“Ohhh I just can’t wait to be King,” Magnus sang, using the washing up brush in hand as a microphone. He dropped the plate back into the soapy water, and slid away from the sink, spinning and jumping his way a long to the song. As it finished, he ended with an elaborate fist pump, and slid back to the sink. 

As another song started, Magnus continued to wash his dishes. He could have done them by magic, but he loved this. Every friday, after his work, he did some… human… tasks, and danced along to disney. It rooted him. And if he normally stopped doing the dishes half way through and just performed to Chairman Meow, so what? He always magiced them away to Peru- his friend Fred ‘The Police Officer Who Had No Chill” Darton probably loved his gifts that magically appeared on his desk.

“7 am the usual morning lineup-” Magnus spoke, manipulating his voice and looking at his wall. He then continued to sing, and really let himself feel free. He wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn in these moments, he wasn’t Magnus Bane. He was… something freer. 

He broke out a few dance moves, and, once again, abandoned his sink. “And then I’ll read a book,” He spun around, pointing off in a random place. “IF I HAVE TIME TO SPARE!” He leapt about, not really thinking, just feeling the happy aura that came with playing disney loudly and obnoxiously. He nearly knocked over a couple of glasses with an overenthusiastic hand gesture, and laughed.

To finish, Magnus did a spin, kick, and leap, with a hair flick. He then bent over, breathing in the cool air of the apartment. Honestly, this was probably the most exercise he ever did. But it didn’t matter that the song had been about 3 minutes long, or that Magnus had probably looked ridiculous, because he was now more relaxed than he had been in a while.

And then Magnus heard a boot knock against a wall, and he spun around.

Alec, with cheeks blazing, stood sheepishly in the doorway. He had his bow and arrows slung over his shoulder, and his blue eyes were sparkling. He also looked like he was running away, and Magnus realised he must have been watching Magnus dance.

Magnus didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or… what. But, never let anything negative be said about disney songs, because they were like drugs. So Magnus, after deciding not to let anything ruin his evening- even the fact that Alec had just seen him dancing to tangled with no top on, smiled, and clicked his fingers suggestively. 

The music stopped for a second, and Alec- who still looked like a deer in the headlights- furrowed his eyebrows. Magnus grinned, and waited for the next song to start. As soon as it did, he started performing.

“Percussion,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and letting a blue flame float away. He shimmied. “Strings-” He let another blue flame go, but aimed it at Alec. It dispersed before it could reach the man, however. “Winds-” He winked, “Words.”

He started walking towards Alec, making sure to shimmy his hips like a runway model, as he started the song. He puckered his lips, “-kiss the girl,” and then spun away. He looked back at Alec, and gestured at his body, “look at her you know you do-”

As he carried on singing and dancing, he found himself becoming more relaxed again. He grinned, and realised that this meant he really loved Alec. Which, of course, he knew already, but this was another step in their relationship. (He had never danced to disney with Camille. And that wasn’t just because there wasn’t any disney.) He was showing Alec a side to him he kept secret, and he was comfortable with it.

He carried on singing to Alec, but started to lose his body to the music. He still watched the man’s smile, however, which grew and grew. And it seemed as if Alec and dropped him arrows and bow so he could lean against the wall and watch Magnus more comfortably.

“Sing with me now-” Magnus loved this part of the song, and he threw himself into it. He stepped into the beats, moving his torso and arms in synchrony to his feet. Then, he span around a couple of times, stumbling before becoming a master ballerina. He started to move closer to Alec, and tried to make his body move as provocatively as possibly.

As the music picked up even more, Magnus lifted both his arms and shimmied and span and sang. He turned, at one point, and shook his butt in Alec’s direction, but then went into another leap. Then he carried on dancing. 

“Kiss the girl,” Magnus noticed the song was ending, and started to, slowly, approach Alec. He pouted his lips, shook his hips, and winked at Alec. As the song ended, he stopped right in front on the man, and looked expectantly at him.

Alec didn’t do anything for a couple of seconds, but then he leant forward and, grinning, captured Magnus’ lips with his own. They were cool, as were his hands when he pulled Magnus’s waist closer to his. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his hands in Alec’s hair.

And then, rudely, another song came on, at full volume, and made Alec jump so badly he knocked Magnus’ forehead out of the way, and nearly fell over. 

Magnus burst out laughing at Alec’s expression and red face, snapping the music off quickly, before pulling the taller man back down for a kiss. “Oh, Alec! It’s like you’ve never watched Lion King before.” He giggled against Alec’s lips, but frowned when he didn’t answer. “You have watched The Lion King before… right?” 

“You’re talking about disney… right?” Alec pulled away from Magnus, but kept his hands on his waist. “I’ve heard some girls in the insitute talking about it, especially the princess ones?” He seemed confused, and still looked slightly flushed. Magnus wondered whether it was the fact he had headbutted Magnus in the middle of a kiss, or because Magnus had just been dancing to him. (And then Magnus wondered what Alec’s reaction would be if he danced really provocatively.)

“Alec.” Magnus shook his head. “Alexander Lightwood.” He sighed. “How have you lived to be an adult, and not watched Lion King? Or The Little Mermaid? Or Beauty and the Beast? Or any disney movie ever?” He tried to look offended. “I knew Walt Disney, y’know. He was my best friend, and you haven’t watched his movies?”

Alec widened his eyes, and opened his mouth, either to apologise, or call Magnus out and call him a liar, but Magnus held a finger against his lips. “I’m going to have to educate you. We have to watch all of them. I’ll make a list of most important, and then we can start. Wait, no, we need popcorn. Lots of popcorn.” Magnus paused, and then remembered that he hadn’t specifically invited Alec over. 

Of course, they had arrived at the point in the relationship where they didn’t necessarily arrange ‘dates’ or to ‘meet.’ Invitations were not needed. But Alec hadn’t been comfortable with that, always checked days before hand, so he must have come over, unannounced, for a reason. “Did you come over here for a reason…?”

Alec smiled nervously, and Magnus wondered what he was going to ask him to do this time. He had just planned their entire night in his head, and it was going to be ruined. He hated this stupid- “I just wanted to see you.” 

Magnus snapped his head up, and stared at the boy in shock. “Really?” Magnus checked, and grinned when Alec nodded. Then, Magnus grabbed his collar and kissed him. “Good, because I decided we needed to watch Ariel first. Then Beauty and the Beast. Then Cinderalla.”


End file.
